kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumpin' Crack Bass (It's a Gas, Gas, Gas)
"Jumpin' Crack Bass (It's a Gas, Gas, Gas)" is the seventeenth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on November 2, 1997. The episode was written by Alan R. Cohen and Alan Freedland, and directed by Gary McCarver. James Carville has a guest voice role as the Honorable Judge Roland McFarland. Synopsis The story begins with Hank and Bobby digging for worms. Bobby wonders why they are doing so when they can just buy bait at the store, and Hank calls it "cheater bait" and gives a speech about fishing with worms to back it up. He then hears someone fumbling around in his truck, so he rushes over. He places the culprit under citizen arrest. Later, at Arlen County Court, judge Roland McFarland, known for his unique setences, sentences the suspect to live in the cab of an import truck for several months. Hank comments on the just and accurate ways of the judge. After the trial, Hank went to pick up his truck from the impound, only to discovered the it has been disassemble due to the police checking if he hid any drugs. Back at the Hill house, while Hank is looking for something, in something that is extremely out of her character, Luanne came and told Hank she retrived the schematic to his truck and had already lined up the parts. Hank states because of the stress, he needs to fish now, which forces him to use a small rental car from Megalo-mart. Hank then goes fishing with the guys. He uses his worms while everyone else uses manufactured bait. Boomhauer , Dale , and even Bill catch many fish while Hank catches none. Desperate to catch a fish, he visits Layaway Ray's Bait N' Tackle which he hadn't visited recently. The owner, Ray Holiday is just preparing to burn the place for fraudulant insurance claims purposes down when Hank arrives. The owner tells him about Jack, an illiterrate man who was raised "in the hills" who reportedly sells the "best bait around" although on the street out of his truck. Hank is hurried out and drives away just as the shop burns down explosively. Driving down a dark road in the city, Hank comes across a man with a truck. The two engage in conversation, and Hank asks for bait. Mistaking it for a drug code name, the man, a drug dealer, gives him a vial of crack cocaine. Hank drives away with the contraband, when the view pans out to reveal to the viewer that Jack's real truck was just a little further down the road. Equipped with his new "bait", Hank goes fishing again. The fish keep coming for him, and his friends are amazed. They ask to try the "bait" but Hank denies them. Eventually, Hank notices that the same fish keep coming over and over. Later, Hank becomes more inclined to go fishing as well as protect the "bait" from his friends because of all the fish he gets. One day when Hank goes fishing again, the fish keep avoiding Hank and the "bait". When he Hank gets home he gives Dale the vail of "bait" where the exterminator tells him that he has introduced new element into the eco-system, and with each passing time Hank fishes, the fish themselves become more immune to the crack cocaine until it doesn't work. Dale then tell Hank that his solution is to get something stronger. He then sets out to get stronger "bait" from the same drug dealer. Dale follows him, desperate to get the new bait for himself, and the two end up caught by the sudden arrival of the police and the two men and the dealer end up arrested. Hank is tried at Arlen County Court, with Judge Roland McFarland, who now is familiar with Hank, presiding over the case. He decides to give Hank one last chance to prove himself. If the crack cocaine works as bait, he will be free to go on account that he was mistaken, then the next case is shown, Ray is on trial for insurance fraud. On the fishing trip, Hank, Dale, the judge, and an officer wait for Hank to catch a fish. The crack cocaine still does not work, with Dale attempting to fool the officials with a frozen fish, and Hank notices that he still has worms in his tackle box. He puts one on his hook, and Dale states that he would be cheating. Hank replies that he was cheating with the "bait" in the first place, and if this was going to be his last day fishing in a long time, he would rather do it the right way. At the last minute, Hank gets a bite and pulls up a fish, a small one, but still a fish, allowing Hank to be let off. Notes *The title of this episode is a reference to the song "Jumpin' Jack Flash" by The Rolling Stones *Hank says sunrise was at 4:57am it is impossible for that to happen in Texas. *In one part while fishing with the judge it looked like noon but later it was sunset. Stinger Quote 'Hank: '"That's it. I'm going fishing." Category:Episodes Category:Season 2